


She Choose...Poorly

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Sakura gets divorce papers from Naruto and goes to his office to find out why.





	She Choose...Poorly

Sakura stormed past her husband’s startled secretary, charged through the office door and slammed it shut behind her.  He didn’t even look up as she strode across the room and slammed the papers she held onto his desk.

“I go away for the weekend and when I come back, I’m served with divorce papers?  What the fuck, Naruto!” She snarled.

Naruto continued to read the file in front of him for a minute longer then looked up at his soon to be ex-wife and leaned back in his chair.  She was startled to see that his normally warm blue eyes were cold and remote.  He stared at her without blinking for a moment longer then spoke.  “What did you expect?  After what you did?  What did you expect?”

Her mind raced.  She had done several things over the course of their two-year marriage, so which one was it?

Naruto snorted a laugh.  “You don’t even know do you?  You’ve done so much crap to me that you have no clue what the final straw was.”

Sakura took a deep breath and let her emerald eyes fill up with tears.  Naruto always broke when he saw her cry.  “I don’t know what you mean.” Her voice quavered sadly.

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

Her blood ran cold.  Of all the people in the world that was the one person that Naruto absolutely hated.  The enmity between the two men stretched back for _years_.  She knew that yet she…  Sakura tilted her chin up.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Naruto jeered at her.  “You are such a fucking liar.  That asshole was sending me pictures before you walked out of the room.”  He stood up and walked around the desk and got in her face.  “I knew you were fucking other guys pretty much after we got back from our honeymoon.  And dumbass me, I ignored it because I ‘loved’ you.  I just made sure I wore a condom and got tested.  And, God forgive, I stayed married to you.  But when you fucked Sasuke…that was it.  I hope YOU got tested if you didn’t have that piece of shit wear protection.  Did you know that his blood is used as a basis for most of the current STD vaccines?”

Naruto laughed as the blood drained from Sakura’s face.  He picked up the divorce papers and shoved them into her chest.  “I’ve already gotten my things out of the apartment.  I’ve cancelled the lease.  You have until the end of the month to get out.”

“Naru...” This time her voice was genuinely shaken.  She cleared her throat and tried again.  “Naruto, I, I made a mistake.  We can work this out.  Please…”  She had to work this out with him, at least until she found someone wealthier.  She knew Sasuke wouldn’t bother and she’d already tried hitting on his brother but that was like bouncing off a brick wall.

“No.”  Naruto sat back down.  “I want you out of my life.  You can keep the money you siphoned into that private bank account you have.  But that’s it.  You aren’t getting another dime out of me.  Now, get out.”

“Naruto…”

“Shall I have security escort her out?”  Sakura froze at the deep voice from behind.  She looked over her shoulder and found herself frozen in the icy black gaze of Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother and Naruto’s boss.  “Your secretary called them before she called me.”

Sakura knew she wasn’t going to have another chance.  At least currently.  With an air of injured dignity, she shook her head.  “That won’t be necessary.  I’ll leave.”  She looked at Naruto who was staring at his desk.  “I love you.  I’ll prove to you how much I love you.”

“Out.  Now.”  Those cold words came from the man standing at the door not the one at the desk.

As Sakura walked past Itachi, she gave an audible sniff.  He laughed at her.  “You really should get tested.  The Health Department is seriously considering locking my brother up in the interest of Public Safety.”

Sakura didn’t look back and she heard the office door shut behind her.

Itachi moved away from the door he’d just closed and over to the man sitting at the desk.  Gently, he ran his hand through the younger man’s golden hair.

With a sob, Naruto turned and buried his face in Itachi’s stomach, wrapping his arms around the other man.  “I’m so stupid!  Why did I stay with her for so long?”

Itachi leaned protectively over.  One hand in Naruto’s hair, the other stroking his back.  “It’s okay.  You did nothing wrong.  Most people would have left her, but you were raised to try and make things work.  Not give up at the first sign of trouble.  And you did try.  And that’s to your credit.”

“I tried to make things work with a whore.”

“I said it was to your credit, not to your intelligence.”

The small laugh Naruto snorted made Itachi smile.  “You just have to learn that sometimes it’s okay to give up at the first sign of trouble.  It saves time, money and heartbreak on occasion.”  He pulled Naruto to his feet and adjusted his hold.  Naruto put his face into Itachi’s neck and leaned against him trying to calm down.

Itachi resumed his gentle stroking with long slow strokes up and down Naruto’s back.  Occasionally his long fingers dipped below the waistband of Naruto’s pants and he’d feel the younger man shiver.  He hid a smile into Naruto’s shoulder. 

_I suppose I’ll have to give Sasuke that money I promised him._


End file.
